


Together

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [18]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah comforts Luke after the hit and run accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.

“You’re never going to lose me,” Noah assured Luke as he slipped Luke’s watch onto his wrist. “Ever.” His pledge was secured when he fastened the watch back where it belonged.

A lump formed in Luke’s throat. _God…what would I ever do without Noah._

Noah. The best boyfriend in the world. When Luke dreamed of finally having a boyfriend the man he conjured up in his fantasies couldn’t hold a candle to his Noah. Over the past two months they’ve been closer than ever. And it was only partly due to the fact that they were finally sleeping together. “The Walls of Jericho” that Noah had erected had finally toppled just like they did in _It Happened One Night_ which they had watched for their last movie night.

Ever since that fight in Old Town Noah has opened up to Luke about everything…even sharing bits of his past here and there. While it killed Luke to hear about some of the shitty things the Colonel had said and done to Noah, he was glad that Noah trusted him enough to let him into the darkest parts of his life.

Luke grasped Noah’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “I better not,” he managed to choke out.

As Noah pulled him into a hug Luke buried his face in the crook of Noah’s neck. Mmmm…the mixture of Noah’s cologne and coffee beans was incredibly comforting. “I need you inside me,” Luke murmured, lifting his head so his eyes could meet Noah’s.

“Luke…”

Luke knew that tone…it was Noah’s ‘let him down gently.’ But Luke wasn’t going to have it. Not now. His world had been rocked this afternoon with Damian’s return. Just thinking his bio dad’s name caused volcano of emotions to brew inside him.

No…he wouldn’t go there.

“Noah, please just take me upstairs and fuck me.”

Noah chewed his lip. “But what about your parents? Won’t they be home soon?”

Luke understood that Noah didn’t want to do anything to disappoint Luke’s parents, since Noah could never do anything right in the Colonel’s eyes. Finally with Lily and Holden he’d found the parental love he’d been lacking his entire life. But Luke’s parents were also way more forgiving than Winston Mayer. And they’d surely understand how much Luke needed Noah after the day’s events.

“Well…my father will most likely spend the rest of the day at the farm,” Luke said, trying to ease Noah’s fears. “And my mother will probably be gone another hour or so. Most likely she’ll stop by the Lakeview to check in on things since she’s been so busy with the foundation the past couple of days.”

Luke could almost see the angel and devil perched on each of Noah’s shoulders as he struggled to make a decision. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Standing, Luke offered Noah his hand. “I’ll lay on my back…come on.”

Noah stood, allowing Luke to lead him out of the room. “You make it so difficult to say no to you.”

“Well…my parents would want you to take care of me.”

“I don’t think fucking you is what they have in mind,” Noah said as they headed up the staircase.

“But it’s what I need now,” Luke said when they reached the top.

Hand in hand they walked to Luke’s room. He was already getting hard at the prospect of having Noah inside him in mere minutes. Luke tugged Noah inside his bedroom, promptly locking the door behind them. This had become one of their safe havens, although Noah constantly worried about Luke’s parents discovering them. But soon they wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. They were going to have their own apartment.

Luke peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Noah quickly followed suit, matching each article of discarded clothing as Luke stripped down to nothing. As he strolled toward the nightstand, Luke could feel Noah’s eyes searing into his flesh. He loved being the object of Noah’s intense desire.

Luke fished a tube of lube out of his nightstand. “Here,” he said, tossing it across the room to Noah. “I think you know what to do with this.”

Noah grinned wickedly. “Sure do.”

Stretching out on his bed, Luke tried to look as sexy and seductive as possible, which was a bit challenging since his face was bruised and scratched from the hit and run. But from the lustful expression on Noah’s face, it didn’t seem to matter.

Oh baby…his hot, hot baby…strolling over to him, making his dick harder by the second.

Flipping the lid off the lube, Noah sunk onto the mattress. “Are you positive that you’re up for this?”

Luke raised his eyebrows. “Uhhh…have you gone completely blind?”

“No…I can see that you’re very hard,” Noah chuckled as he squirted some lube into his palm. “And don’t worry I plan on taking care of it…and you.”

“You can by fucking me. I just want your cock inside me now.” He was almost desperate to get fucked by Noah.

Today had been hell to put it mildly. Noah was his saving grace. Waking up in a hospital normally would have freaked him out given his history, but seeing Noah there…having him hold his hand…well...Luke just knew that everything was going to be all right.

“So demanding,” Noah said, kneeling on the bed and slowly slicking up his dick.

Damn…Noah was putting on quite a show for him whether he meant to or not, he was incredibly sexy. So sexy and desirable that it took every ounce of willpower that Luke had not to touch himself. Instead, he just lay there aching to be filled by his gorgeous boyfriend.

Slowly Luke licked his lips as he gazed at Noah through hooded eyes. “Noah…”

“Good god, Luke,” he gasped.

“What?”

Noah crawled toward him, blue eyes smoldering. “You know what.”

“You can’t think I’m even remotely attractive right now,” Luke replied. “I look like I got hit by a car.”

“You did get hit by a car and you still look amazing.” Noah placed soft kisses on each of the scars on his face.

Luke’s eyes fluttered closed as a moan escaped from his mouth. “Mmmmm.”

“I love you,” Noah murmured kiss after kiss.

Noah slowly licked his way across Luke’s body, spending extra times blazing trail after trail through Luke’s chest hair. Mmmm…he loved it when Noah did this. Every part of his body felt cherished by Noah. Luke really needed this right now. And so did Noah. His boyfriend needed reassurance that Luke was alive and well.

“I need you…please,” he panted, aching for Noah.

Noah reached for the lube, quickly coating his fingers. Luke shuddered as Noah traced his fingers around this hole.

Yes…yes…yes…need more.

But as Noah moved to slip his finger inside Luke’s hole, he was stopped. “Your cock, baby.”

Noah swallowed, studying Luke’s face, but he didn’t protest. In the two months they’ve been having sex Noah has always given Luke what he wanted in bed. Together they’ve explored and learned a lot about each other’s bodies. Each journey together has been so incredibly fun and rewarding.

Luke blew out a long, calming breath when he felt the head of Noah’s dick up against his opening. He wanted this…the burn, the stretch, being filled, being fucked…being loved by Noah. He reached for Noah’s hand, taking it in his and squeezing.

Ohhhh…fuck…fuck…fuck.

Noah was inside him, balls snug against his ass, his forehead resting against Luke’s as he steadied his breathing. Luke could see the internal struggle Noah was going through…the fight to keep control instead of just pumping away. Control…the one place where Noah lost it was in bed with Luke. His buttoned up, studious, choir boy boyfriend could be so dirty, adventurous, demanding, and sensuous when they made love or fucked…depending on the mood.

Now Luke wanted Noah to lose it and just fuck him so he’d feel him for days. Something to keep him going through the next few days until they could find the time and place to do it all over again. Luke rocked his hips upward, silently urging Noah to move. And once he did Luke lost himself with Noah. It was just them. There were no worries of bio dads, stalkers, death threats, or whatever madness that faced them.

Luke wrapped his legs around Noah’s waist. He wanted it deep…hard…over and over. Never wanted it to stop. Never wanted to let go of Noah.

And Noah fucked him, kissed him, and moaned how hot Luke was…how amazing he felt.

“Fuck me, Noah…never…stop…fucking me,” Luke panted.

Of course he knew this was one request Noah couldn’t completely grant. But he always did his damnedest to last. Luke figured it was some sort of test Noah subjected himself to. One day he’d have to ask. There was still an air of mystery to Noah Mayer.

When Noah reached for Luke’s dick, Luke knew he was getting close. But Noah always tried to make sure that when he was topping Luke came first. If that didn’t happen, Luke was treated to one of Noah’s incredible blow jobs. Noah might have confessed to being an awful lover in the past but with Luke he was perfect. Luke was convinced there could never be anyone who could better satisfy him.

And all too soon for Luke’s liking, he was climaxing…come was coating Noah’s hand and chest. Then as he was riding out the final waves of his orgasmic high, Noah came burying his head in the crook of Luke’s neck as to not alert the entire neighborhood.

Luke clung to Noah tightly not caring that he was smearing cum between their sweaty bodies. He just didn’t want to let Noah go. Not yet.

Noah placed a kiss on Luke’s forehead. “Feel better?”

“Amazing,” Luke breathed.

“Good,” Noah murmured, kissing deeply. When they parted, Noah carefully pulled out but he still lay on top of Luke, playing with his messy hair.

“I bet Damian would just love to see his dear Luciano lying here all fucked out,” Luke chuckled ruefully. “I’m sure he’d be _thrilled_ to know how much I love having your cock up my ass.”

Noah pulled away from him, sitting back on his feet. “I should have known that there was more to this than just wanting to be with me,” he said, sadly shaking his head.

Luke pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Noah, I wasn’t lying when I said that I need you. Today was awful. First the accident and then Damian…I just needed to be loved by you…to be as close to you as humanly possible.”

“And try to show up your father by having sex with me.”

“Damian is _not_ my father. Let’s get that straight right now,” he snapped.

“Sorry,” Noah muttered.

“And he hated the fact that I was gay so much so that he tried to send me away to get fixed,” Luke reminded him. “He couldn’t just love me for who I am. I wasn’t good enough to be a Grimaldi. So you know what? Fuck him.”

“I know what it’s like to be a disappointment to your father,” Noah quietly admitted. “But it seems like he’s trying.”

“Noah, you saw him…what…all of five minutes?” Luke scoffed. “You don’t know how easy it is for him to lie. Trust me…he’s good… _very_ good. When he came back here after I came out…” Luke’s voice began to falter as a surge of emotions washed through his body.

He’d thought dealing with Kevin again was bad, but that was a walk in the park compared to having Damian in Oakdale again. Damian had betrayed him from the get-go, pretending to love and accept him. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he remembered those dark days when his mother had been in the hospital. He’d almost lost her and Ethan because of Damian…because he’d wanted to send Luke away. Even after all these years Luke still harbored a bit of guilt over his part in his mother’s accident.

“Remember how I told you about my mom falling down the stairs when she was pregnant with Ethan?” Luke asked as a lump formed in his throat which made getting the words out rather difficult.

“Yeah,” Noah slowly replied, eyeing Luke questioningly.

Luke let his head fall back against the pillow. “It was my fault,” he admitted. A tear managed to escape, slowing sliding down his cheek.

“It was an accident,” Noah gently corrected him.

Luke shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself. Suddenly he felt so cold and exposed. And it wasn’t because he was naked. Besides being stripped of his clothing, he was also allowing himself to remove all of his defenses. He wanted Noah to hear the real story, not some sanitized version of the truth. “I was so mad at her…”

Noah snatched the afghan that was lying at the foot of Luke’s bed and covered him with it. “Luke, you don’t have to…”

Luke glanced up at him with watery eyes. “My mom had such a hard time when I came out. She kept saying that I ‘thought’ I was gay…like I just woke up one day and decided I liked guys. I thought she wanted to fix me. I didn’t think she loved me anymore because I was gay. And then there was that stupid fucking camp… _Kreeger_ …he was the one who said she signed me up.”

Noah stretched out next to him, threading his fingers through Luke’s hair and slowly stroking it. “But it was a big misunderstanding,” he reminded Luke.

Determined Luke pushed forward, he just needed to get this out. “My mom came home before Kreeger could take me away. She tried to convince me that she wasn’t going to send me away, but I wouldn’t listen to her. I was convinced it was a trick to get me to go. I pushed her away and she fell…” Luke wiped away the tears that had been trickling down his cheeks.

“You didn’t mean to hurt her,” Noah soothed as he continued to pet Luke. “You told me this before…it was an accident.”

But Luke wasn’t hearing Noah. He just forced himself to keep talking. “Damian was there,” Luke’s voice turned to ice. “He kept me close, whispering how my father blamed me…how Holden didn’t want me around. He lied to me, Noah. He fucking lied about all of it. The camp was his idea and my dad didn’t hate me. The thought of his son…a Grimaldi being gay…well that was just unacceptable. There was no way _he_ could produce someone like that.”

Noah kissed Luke’s tear soaked cheek. “I’ve heard that one before.”

“So then you should understand where I’m coming from.”

“When was that? Almost three years ago.”

“Yeah.”

“A lot can change in three years,” Noah said, still caressing him. “Three years ago I was locked tightly in the closet and now look at me…I’m naked in bed with you.”

A sly smile crept to Luke’s lips. “After fucking me senseless.”

“See…a lot can change.”

No…no…no…Noah just didn’t understand. Some people didn’t change. There was no way in hell that Damian Grimaldi suddenly accepted having a gay son. His bio dad wasn’t about to run out and get a PFLAG shirt or march in any parade to show his support. Hell no. Damian had ulterior motives. Probably money. It always came back to money with him.

Luke vehemently shook his head. “No…not him. I will never trust that bastard again.”

“Luke…”

“Noah, please…please just trust me on this one. I will not get burned again. I will not let my guard down around that man,” Luke said, his brown eyes pleading with his boyfriend.

Noah nervously chewed his lip. “Okay,” he finally relented.

“Can you just love me, Noah?”

Noah gathered him in his arms, pulling Luke snugly to his chest. “Of course I can love you, Snyder. I _do_ love you…so much that the thought of my life without you…” Now it was Noah’s turn to get emotional. He buried his face in Luke’s hair. “You scared the shit out of me today. There was so much blood…”

Luke looked up at him, his fingers gingerly touching Noah’s cheek. “Hey…I’m right here and I’m okay…aside from my unexpected visitor today,” he assured Noah. “It’s going to take a hell of a lot more than a speeding car to get rid of me.”

“The police don’t have any leads,” Noah said, hugging Luke tightly, protecting him from the evil that lurked beyond the safety of Luke’s room.

The police might not have a clue, but Luke certainly did. Damian. He wouldn’t put it past him to hire someone to hit him so he could swoop in and save the day. Anything to look like the hero…to make it look like he’d changed his ways.

However, Luke remained silent. He didn’t want another debate with Noah. No…he wanted to stay safe in his boyfriend’s arms. “Don’t let me go,” Luke murmured against Noah’s chest.

“I don’t want to.”

“Stay with me.”

“You know I can’t,” Noah sighed.

“My parents will…”

“Your parents want you to rest,” Noah reminded him. “They’d never go for having me in bed with you. We’re actually pushing it as it is. I don’t want to ruin your parents’ trust.”

Why did Noah have to be so practical?

Because someone needed to be. Noah was right. His parents’ idea of rest definitely didn’t involved sleeping with Noah. And he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to sell them on the mystical healing powers of Noah’s cock. Luke stifled a giggle at the thought of that conversation.

“What?” Noah asked, giving him a little nudge.

“Nothing.” Luke just couldn’t share that thought with Noah. He would be positively mortified.

“Actually, I should get going. I don’t want to push my luck,” Noah sighed.

Luke glanced up at Noah through his long, damp lashes. “Please just a few minutes longer.” Noah could never resist this look. It was his ace in the hole.

“Just a few more minutes,” he agreed.

Score!

Luke grinned. “Pretty soon we’ll have our own place with our own bed. We’re going to have 1,000 thread count sheets. A stash of lube in every room. Every night we’ll get to sleep with each other.”

“And we’ll get to wake up together every morning,” Noah added, grinning.

“I can’t wait.”

“Me either.” Luke placed a gentle kiss on Noah’s lips. “Thank you for taking care of me, baby.

“I’ll always be here for you, Luke.”

It didn’t matter that there was probably someone out there gunning for him. Luke was safe in Noah’s arms. Right where he belonged. And together they could face anything...or anyone.


End file.
